Shiroi yami no ken
by Ginsenshi
Summary: Hikari (Kari) and Takeru (T.K) have a choice of being together or saving the DigitalWorld and the RealWorld from evil forces named: Shiwata Goneraru and Douau Shintaru, but to choose to be together, they might wanna change their minds. Huh?
1. For tolled legends

Shiroi yami no ken  
(Sword of White Darkness)  
  
Author: Ginsenshi  
  
A Takari FanFic  
  
Started on: 6/14/2004 7:54 PM-Finished on:  
Home pages: http:baltox1.bravehost.com  
E-mail: LinkStarwindcox.net  
Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Romance, little hentai  
  
And Daisuke (Davis) hate fic, I can't stand him hitting on Kari when he's 'NEVER' going to have her, as long as I'm a author of a Digimon Takari fic  
  
Summary: Hikari (Kari) and Takeru (T.K) have a choice of being together or saving the DigitalWorld and the RealWorld from evil forces named: Shiwata Goneraru and Douau Shintaru, but to choose to be together, they might wanna change their minds. Huh?  
  
Ore no tenshi tenru hikari  
  
[Ore no tenshi tenru hikari]  
(My angel of Heaven's light)  
Sweet as the light fall to Earth, hope gives it's way to more light and  
hope forever in the mind of the beholder is your chosen path. Choose with the heart for it tells the truth of the heart not other's words, let hope and  
light forever be as one feeling. Guarding your life in this cold and  
unforgiving world.  
  
Teacher and Master: Hiroyuki Sakai, character of Star  
Quest by: Kaiyoro Lin a.k.a. Ginsenshi, me hi ya.  
Feel free to use it and reedit it.  
Ja mata, Ginsenshi  
  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi  
(Please my Angel)  
  
Darkness burnes in my soul, like Guardians of the light, I can't give in to the darkness for if I do gives in my life is nothing no meaning to live, I  
know I can't give in, Please my angel my soul, please I beg of you, my  
sweet angel, In your eyes  
  
I see in everything you do and care about my sweetness, please my angel,  
portect me,  
  
Onegai shimasu ore no tenshi, Itte kudasai watashi will portect watashi.  
(Please my angel, please say you will portect me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the little Inuyasha history lession, though I own Shiwata Goneraru and Douau Shintaru, Keyoro Lin and the Guardians.  
  
I'm back with my 2nd Takari fic, with reviews from Choices of the night all 3 versions of them in mind, I don't know if I can make it any better gomen ne. Shimatta yarous.  
  
A legend of Feudal Japan  
  
(Year 1545,Warring States Era)  
  
Centuries ago in Japan a evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding a  
sword of great and terrible power that witch killed many villagers and shoguns of good, That witch will forever be called: Ken no Shiroi yamirado or the sword of White Darkness. Many warriors tried to defeat the shogun  
but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun  
killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining  
villages stood against him; wielding the swords of the Spirit World and  
guarded by Guardians.  
  
Chapter 1: For tolled legends  
  
Modern day-T.K's house. Time: 7:29A.M  
  
"T.K wake up dear, auhh." Mrs. Takaishi sighs, "Wait, Oh T.K, Kari's here." Mrs. Takaishi says. Suddenly T.K wakes, "Kari?!" T.K says. "Hhheee, finally Takeru aa gomen ne dear but your late for school." Mrs. Takaishi says. "I'm late? AGAIN?!" T.K asks. "Yes dear you are." Mrs. Takaishi says. "My clock didn't go off why?" T.K asks as he looks to the floor. "Damn I broke it in my sleep again didn't I?" T.K asks his mom. "Yes you did, dreaming of Kari again no doubt." Mrs. Takaishi says. "Haha-(MOM)!" T.K shouts. Mrs. Takaishi leaves for the kitchen. "What hun?" Mrs.Takaishi asks. "My clothes where are they?!" T.K asks half-shouting. "The closet T.K." Mrs. Takaishi says as she readies T.K's lunch. "Did you shower T.K?" Mrs.Takaishi asks. "GETTING IN NOW!" T.K shouts as he undresses. "Whew my shoulder hurts." T.K thinks. Mrs.Takaishi knocks, "T.K HURRY UP!" she shouts as T.K is getting into the shower. 'Hmm auhh it's so warm.' T.K thinks as he cleans his hair with shampoo and just stands in the water letting it run over his body. Mrs.Takaishi knocks again, "Can I come in?" she asks. "Sure." T.K says as his mom walks in, "You know Kari's waiting now hurry I need the bathroom too." Mrs.Takaishi says. "Then get out, so I can dry off mom." T.K says as Mrs.Takaishi exits the room, 'That boy takes to long, kinda to up. Think of it all boys do.' Mrs.Takaishi thinks as she enters the living room, "He'll be out in a moment." Mrs.Takaishi says to Kari who's sitting on the couch, "Hai." Kari says. 


	2. Ready yet?

**Chapter 2: Ready yet?**  
  
Later. Time: 7:40 A.M.

T.K enters the living room, "Kari hi sorry to keep you waiting but you know us boys need to be prettied up." T.K says. "Not a problem T.K." Kari says in a voice of awe as she looks at T.K, who is wearing a nice white shirt with no sleeves. "Wow you look nice T.K." Kari breathes slowly out. "Kari you okay?" T.K asks. "Fine T.K." Kari says. "Now stand still, so I can take pictures." Mrs.Takaishi says as she takes 2 pictures one for T.K and the other for Kari. "Here don't lose it." Mrs.Takaishi says as she hands T.K a nice looking camera. "I won't." T.K says. "I mean it T.K that was a gift from your father, don't lose it." Mrs.Takaishi says. "Oh okay mom." T.K says.  
  
Later at Shinjuku High school gym's back parking lot

"Thanks mom." T.K says to his mom who had just drop them off. "Yeah thank you Mrs.Takaishi." Kari says. "Your welcome you two, now behave T.K, Kari." She commands. "Yes mom." T.K says. They enter the gym, "Hi Kari." Someone says, "You come here alone?" the person asks. "No Davis I'm here with T.K." Kari says. "Him? What's he have that I don't?" Davis asks. "Well he's nice and cute your just, well nice and annoying." Kari says. "I am?" Davis asks, "Veemon doesn't think that." Davis says. "Davis he's like you." Kari says with a giggle. "Uhh." Is all Davis could say. T.K walks over, "Oh hi Davis." T.K says. Kari taps T.K on the shoulder.  
  
"T.K we're late for math class." Kari says. "Math class?" T.K says. "Yes we're late so we'd better hurry." Kari says as she runs ahead of T.K. They reach they're class as the bell rings. Luckily the teacher's back is turned so Kari and T.K sneak in to their seats. "Good morning." The teacher says as he turns around. "Good morning Mr.Hikayo." The class says. "Is everyone here; Davis? Here! Takaiya? Takeru, Hikari err T.K, Kari? "Here!" The teacher continues calling out names, "Good everyone's here." Mr.Hikayo says. The class goes fine all the way through. Later after the 2nd class bell rings, "Okay sayonara class." Mr. Hikayo says with a wave. Kari gets up and begins walking out of the class, "Hey Kari wait." Says someone. "Yeah? Oh... Davis... hi what can I help you with?" Kari asks. "Wanna go out on a date tomorrow?" Davis asks. "What? Uh... no thanks I have something to do tomorrow." Kari says. "Oh? What?" Davis asks. "Davis has anyone ever tolled you, you need to mind your own business." Kari says as she continues walking towards the door.  
  
"Kari!" Shouts T.K. "Huh yeah T.K?" Kari asks. "You wanna meet for lunch?" T.K asks. "Hmm? Sure T.K, sure I do." Kari says.  
  
Lunch time

"Kari over here!" shouts someone. "T.K? Nope just Davis." Kari says as she continues looking for T.K. "Kari!" someone else shouts. "There he is." Kari says as she walks over to where T.K is sitting. "Hey T.K." Kari says. "So what do you have to eat?" T.K asks trying to make small talk. "Um... teriyaki chicken and rice." Kari says, "You?" Kari asks. "Remen chicken." T.K says. "Trade?" Kari asks. "Sure." T.K says. T.K and Kari switch lunches, "Your mom's a good cook Kari." T.K says. "Your mom too." Kari says. "Though I made the chicken." Kari says. "You did? Well then you're a good cook then." T.K says. "Thanks." Kari says with a smile. "Uh... Kari you wanna... go with me on a date on saturday?" T.K asks. "Is he asking me out on a date?" Kari asks herself. "Kari?" T.K asks.  
  
"Hmm? Sure T.K, I'd love to." Kari says. "Really?" T.K asks. "T.K I said, sure now if you want I can change my mind and go with uh...err... Davis." Kari says with a happy smile. "Yes I'm going on a date with Takeru." Kari thinks. "Okay I'll pick you up at 8:00 then." T.K says. "Okay it's a date then." Kari says as they finish eating they're lunches. "Oh T.K call me please?" Kari says. "Sure." T.K says.  
  
At Davis's table

"WHAT!?! Kari and T.G going on a date!?!" Davis whines. "You should have asked her Davis." A friend of his says. "I did, but she said, she had something to do." Davis says. "Yeah like go on a date with TG." Davis says in a whiney voice. "Oh come on there are other fish in the sea." His friend says. "Yeah but only one Kari." Davis says, "Man I hate Td." Davis says in a choked voice.  
  
Saturday- in Kari's house

Kari is pacing up and down, "When is he going to call me?" Kari asks aloud. "Kari please stop your pacing your making me sick." Her brother Tai says. "Gomen ne Taichi I'm just worried he's not going to call." Kari says. "Ore no kami, Kari he's going to call you now stop pacing your acting like a father to be." Tai says. The phone rings, "Is it him?" Kari asks. "I don't know go answer and find out." Tai says as he hands the phone to Kari. "Thanks. Hello T.K?" Kari asks. "Yup hi ya Kari so why'd you want me to call?" T.K asks. "Just to talk." Kari says. "Oh." T.K says. It is now quite on both ends as the two are thinking on what to talk about. "Ah I know, Hey T.K wanna go to the Digital World and see are friends?" Kari asks. "Is the gate open?" T.K asks. "I think so." Kari says. "Cool be right over just let me tell Matt." T.K says as he puts down the phone to find Matt, in the background Kari can hear T.K talking to Matt, "Matt I'm going to Kari's and we're going to the Digital World okay?" T.K asks. "Sure oh say hi to Patamon for me please?" Matt says. "Okay." T.K says as he leaves and returns to pick up the phone again, "I'll be there in a moment." T.K says, "Just need to change." T.K says. "Okay bye." Kari says as she hangs up the phone. "Now I need to change but what to wear?" Kari asks. Kari heads for the bathroom, showering quickly Kari gets out and puts on light blue jeans and a white T-shirt, "Okay that's good now to wait for T.K." Kari says as she heads for the couch. The door bell rings and Kari gets it. There it the door is T.K, wearing jeans and a green shirt and his white fishermen's hat. "Ready?" T.K asks as he holds out his arm to Kari, with a blush Kari takes his arm in her's. "Yup." Kari says. With this Kari and T.K head for the Digital World.  
  
Later in the Digital World

Patamon and Gatomon meet T.K and Kari, "T.K!" Patamon shouts. "Patamon hi buddy." T.K says. "Kari!" Gatomon shouts. "Gatomon!" Kari shouts. Patamon, Gatomon, T.K, and Kari play a game of tag. After the game of tag T.K falls to the groundout of breath as does Kari, Patamon and Gatomon. "Whew." Everyone gasps out. "Ready to go back T.K?" Kari asks. "Kind of..." T.K says. "Okay." Kari says, "Goodbye Gatomon, Patamon!" Kari says as she opens the gate to the real world. "Bye Patamon!" T.K says.


	3. Kari's longing wishes and the liegend is...

**Chapter 3: Kari's longing wishes and The legend is learned  
**  
Later in the real World "Bye Kari!" T.K says as he walks towards his house. "Bye T.K" Kari says as she enters her house. As Kari enters she runs to her room crying. "Kari what's wrong? Did something happen?" Tai asks. "Leave me alone." Kari says. "Okay." Tai says.  
  
In Kari's room Kari is lying on her bed crying her eyes out, "Why am I crying?" Kari asks, "I'm not sad but I'm crying why?!" Kari asks herself, "Oh happiness... maybe." Kari lies on her bed in quite, all but someone's music playing in another apartment can be heard, Kari sings with it;  
  
When You Walked Into My Life  
  
Artist/Band: Lila McCann  
  
Lyrics for Song: When You Walked Into My Life  
  
Lyrics for Album: Something In The Air #12 on CD  
  
I've waited all this time  
  
Counting minutes as they pass  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
Wishing for the best  
  
And just when my hopes were wearing thin  
  
You turned my heart to love again  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
  
You rescued me like the angels do  
  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
When you appeared  
  
Like sight to the blind  
  
Like music to my ears  
  
Like a reason to a rhyme  
  
And just when I thought my chance was gone  
  
Love came to me with open arms  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
  
You rescued me like the angels do  
  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
You spoke my name and the world began again  
  
You touched my heart and it opened  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
  
You rescued me like the angels do  
  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
Like a miracle out of the blue  
  
You rescued me like the angels do  
  
You shook the heavens and cracked the sky  
  
When you walked...when you walked into my life  
  
Kari listens to the song and music and suddenly she gets up and goes to her computer, and opens her AOL Instant Messenger, the computer shows Hikari signing on:  
  
Hikari: T.K you there?  
  
Takeru: Yeah what is it?  
  
Hikari: Today was fun.  
  
Takeru: Thanks, but you thought of it.  
  
Hikari: I know but you made it better.  
  
Takeru: Thanks Kari.  
  
Hikari: You're welcome, any ways goodnight.  
  
Kari is about to sign off, but T.K type something, that makes Kari stop.  
  
Takeru: Wait a sec.  
  
Hikari: What is it?  
  
Takeru: Um... goodnight Kari.  
  
Hikari: Same love ya, night T.K.  
  
Hikari signed off at 10:00PM Takeru signed off at 10:01PM


	4. Light shaded dream

Shimatta desu: DAMMIT!!  
  
**Chapter 4: Light shaded dream**  
  
With that talk Kari and T.K go to bed both happy for each other. Later in the middle of the night Kari has a dream; Kari's dream, "Hikari Kamiya awaken, awaken." Says a voice. "What? T.K?" Kari asks as she looks for who is speaking. "Davis?!" Kari asks. "Hi ya Kari." Davis says.

"Great I'm in a nightmare." Kari says. "Release her beast." Someone says. "Never TG." Kari hears Davis say. "What-who's that, who's that?" Kari asks as she looks down, "T-T.K? My knight in shining armor?" Kari asks. "Kari you gotta jump I'll catch you." T.K says. "What are you crazy? I can't T.K." Kari says. "Kari you have to." T.K says. "I can't, I won't." Kari says. "Kari do you trust me?" T.K asks. "Yes." Kari says. "Then jump." T.K says as Kari jumps. "Ahhhhh!" Kari shouts. Kari awakes on the floor, "Just a dream." she says, "I hope." Kari says, "What time is it?" Kari asks herself, "only 5:30 I should get back to sleep." she says. Kari lies back and tries to get back to sleep at less to get another half-hour of sleep.  
  
The next day-in history class. Final class of the day "Okay class today we'll be learning a legend of Feudal Japan the legend is;  
  
_ A legend of Feudal Japan  
  
_ (Year 1545,Warring States Era)

Centuries ago in Japan a evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding a sword of great and terrible power that witch killed many villagers and shoguns of good, That witch will forever be called: Ken no Shiroi yami or the Sword of White Darkness. Many warriors tried to defeat the shogun but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining villages stood against him; wielding the swords of the Spirit World and guarded by Guardians.  
  
"A legend?" Kari and T.K ask. "The legend of the ancient warriors of the feudal era or the Warring States Era." Ms.Hiyoka says. "Ma'am?" Kari raises her hand. "Yes Kari?" Ms.Hiyoka asks. "I've never heard this legend where did it come from?" Kari asks. "Unknown really Mis.Kamiya." Ms. Hiyoka says.  
  
"Oh okay." Kari says. "Any other questions?" Ms. Hiyoka asks. "No ma'am." Kari says. "Okay then the bell is about to ring your homework is--- [the bellrings]- well okay no homework have a good day class." Ms.Hiyoka says as the class exits. "Kari wait up." Someone says, Kari turns, "T.K? Oh its you again Davis wanta do you want?" Kari asks.

"You wanna...." Davis doesn't finish. "NO! Davis I'm dating T.K now stop asking me damn it." Kari says. "WHAT?! NO!!!!!! SHIMATTA DESU!!!" Davis shouts. Kari walks out of the classroom with T.K.


	5. Shopping with the girl you like and your...

Chapter 5: Shopping with the girl you like and your mom Back parking lot.- Time: 2:45P.M "T.K, Kari!" Mrs.Takaishi shouts. "Hi mom!" T.K says. "Mrs.Takaishi." Kari says. "Any one up for shopping?" Mrs.Takaishi asks. "Shopping with Kari?!" T.K thinks. "T.K dear you okay?" Mrs.Takaishi asks. "Huh fine mom." T.K says. "Okay then, get in so we can go." Mrs.Takaishi says. T.K gets in and sits beside Kari. "Err hi Kari." T.K says a little uneasily. "T.K you okay your red in the face/" Kari asks. "F-fine Kari." T.K stammers as he looks down at Kari's hand that is on his own hand. Kari looks down, "That's why you're uneasy T.K my hand?" Kari asks. "N-No not at all." T.K says. "That's why I'm stammering your hand is on my crotch." T.K thinks nervously. Kari looks down, "Oh hehe um, sorry T-T.K." Kari stammers out.  
  
"Hey kids have you ever heard the legend of Ken no Shiroi yami or sword of White Darkness?" Mrs.Takaishi asks. "A little of it." Kari says. "Well; Centuries ago in Japan a evil shogun came to power over Japan wielding a sword of great and terrible power that witch killed many villagers and shoguns of good, That witch will forever be called: Ken no Shiroi yami or the Sword of White Darkness. Many warriors tried to defeat the shogun but all failed in this quest. Many years passed with the evil shogun killing villagers and other shoguns, until ten senshis of the remaining villages stood against him; wielding the swords of the Spirit World and guarded by Guardians. Well that's the main legend, but not many know the truth of Ken no Shiroi yami that is the Sword of White Darkness was made by two demons; Shiwata Goneraru and Douau Shintaru, the enemies of Keyoro Lin and the Guardians of Alhonni." Mrs. Takaishi says.  
  
"Who's Shiwata Goneraru, mom?" T.K asks. "The dark queen of the demons T.K." Mrs. Takaishi says. "Keyoro Lin and the Guardians Mrs. Takaishi?" Kari asks. "Keyoro Lin and the Guardians are said to be of other planet because their ki was so great, more then that of late Lady Kikyo." Mrs. Takaishi says. "Kikyo? Who's that?" T.K asks. "Who Kikyo, oh her story is for another time hun, but I'll tell you this it a great story of action, adventure and romance." Mrs. Takaishi says. "Romance?" Kari says. "Yes her story is of a hanyou being sealed to the Goshinboku or god tree at the Higurashi shrine just in Tokyo." Mrs. Takaishi says, "Oh Kari here's are stop." Mrs. Takaishi says. "T.K you going to walk me?" Kari asks. "Sure, of course." T.K says. T.K walks Kari to the mall's main doors.  
  
An hour later "Hey you get all your shopping done Mom, Kari?" T.K asks. "Yup." Mrs. Takaishi says. "Here I bot this for you." Kari says as she hands T.K something. "What is it?" T.K asks. "A digital watch." Kari says. "Why do I need this?" T.K asks. "So your not late for class as often." Kari says. "Thanks Kari." T.K says, "Though I... wait she bot something for me out of her own money?" T.K asks himself, "Thank you." T.K says. "Your welcome T.K." Kari says with a cute smile. "Shall we go you two?" Mrs. Takaishi asks. "Let's." T.K and Kari say. Mrs. Takaishi, T.K, and Kari head for the car, with T.K and Kari holding hands all the way there.  
  
In the mall parking lot-at Mrs. Takaishi's car "You first Kari." T.K says as he opens the door for Kari. "Thank you T.K." Kari says as she gets in.  
  
In the car music is playing on the radio  
  
Every Heart  
  
[English Version rewrite]  
  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Written by: Ginsenshi  
  
E-mail: LinkStarwindcox.net  
  
Was afraid to believe you,  
Cause I felt that you would leave (use) me again,  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars  
  
So tell me now, How many do I shed my tears for you?  
Every heart, Every heart is not a gentle yet  
  
Shall I do? I can never come back to you and I can never say my loneliness, Every Heart doesn't know so what to oh what to do, And I've always seeked after your l-l-l-love Growing, Growing woe baby maybe we can work it out?  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of smiles do I come across Every Heart,  
Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us want to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad,  
I wanna hold you and give you a sounds sleep  
  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love Goes & Goes the times goes on We are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we  
will smile Sometime will cry Somehow Don't forget believing  
yourself—Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest days there and it's SO SWEET  
There are many stars they have talk with me SO KIND  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine SO SHINE! Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun And we always seek after  
love and peace forever more  
Growing, Growing woe baby I believe you now  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & Goes the times goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometimes we will smile Sometimes we will  
cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself—Tomorrow's never die  
  
Kari sighs a happy sigh, "Oh I love this song." Kari says as she lay her head on T.K's left shoulder. "I love her when she's like this." T.K thinks. "T.K, T.K, you okay?" Kari asks. T.K gets snapped out of his daydream, "Fine Kari." T.K says nervously. "Okay T.K." Kari says. T.K looks to where his hand is, they are near Kari's breasts. "Err gomen ne Kari." T.K stammers. "Err okay T.K." Kari stammers back. Both go red, "Kari, T.K you two okay?" Mrs. Takaishi asks. "Fine mom." T.K. says. Another song plays on the radio: Ore no tears, ore no prayers  
  
every prayer  
  
My tears, my prayers  
every prayer  
  
Praying upon distance million stars far away from my hurt and pain. Oh I can pray for my wishes this is all I have to lean on, So I was afraid to believe in you, Cause I felt that you would leave (use) me again, So I pray  
for help of those distant million stars up above  
  
How many of my tears have I shed now my love?  
Not being a gentle kiss in life yet  
  
Shall how can I do? I can never come back to you and I can never say my loneliness. A prayer doesn't know so what to oh what to do, And I've always  
seeked after my wishes. Growing, growing woe baby maybe we can work it  
out? Look up at the sky Every prayer same to shine all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of prayers do I come across prayer, prayer can take grained a step towards dreams All of us want to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sounds sleep  
  
Someday my prayers gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love. Goes & Goes the times goes on We are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile Sometime will cry somehow. Don't forget believing yourself and  
prayer —Tomorrow's will never die  
for your praying on starlight of hope  
  
Here is the warm heart place in my mind,  
In my mind I sit alone crying there and it's SO SWEET!  
There are many stars they have talked with me SO KIND!  
They say not to cry, always time's a friend of mine SO SHINE!  
  
Goes & Goes the times will go on alone, I'm no longer alone, its you I've always had, its you I've always had. We live together and we'll find the  
precious things, This time we can touch them and hold them and smile  
Sometimes we will not cry now somehow, Don't forget believing yourself and prayer— Tomorrow's will never die for  
your praying on starlight of hope  
  
"Nice huh T.K?" Kari asks. "Yup." T.K says. "Kari we're here." Mrs. Takaishi says as she parks the car. "Douzo Takaishi-san." Kari says as she walks to her house. "Kari wait up I'll walk you." T.K says as he catchs up to Kari. 


	6. Apartment surprise

Chapter 6: Apartment surprise  
  
Inside Kamiya apartment "TAI?! I'm home!" Kari shouts as she unmoves her shoes, "Tai?!" Kari shouts again. Kari walks into the kitchen and suddenly srceams, "AHH NO TAI!!!!" Kari shouts. Kari see Taichi sumb over table with 'what looks' like blood covering his body; Tai moans a bit,  
  
"What the-? Kari stop your shouting please." Tai says. Kari hugs her brother, "Tai your okay." Kari cries out. "What you think, I was dead?" Tai asks. Kari wipes a way a few tears, "Ye- no I didn't." Kari says as she hugs Tai again. "Kari what wrong?!" T.K asks as he comes running in to the kitchen. "Everything's fine T.K." Kari says. "Why were you shouting?" T.K asks.  
  
"Tai was sumbed over the table and I thought something bad had happen to him." Kari says. "Heh... ah everyhting fine now Kari." T.K says as Kari justt starts cries into his chest, "Its okay now." T.K says as he rumbs Kari's back to calm her down. "T.K?" Kari says. "Yes?" T.K asks back. Kari kisses T.K, after the kiss Kari and T.K just stared at each other. "Well uh.. thank you T.K." Kari says. 


End file.
